


Not Quiet At All

by Earthiana



Series: Watch out, Everybody, I'm blind Matt Murdock! [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Big Brother Matt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Peter Parker, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mentions of Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: Matt finds out firsthand that Spider-Man is cold-blooded.ORPeter has no-one to spend New Year's with.





	Not Quiet At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbersToAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersToAshes/gifts).



> Thanks, EmbersToAshes, for joining in the little task I created on 'Vacation Time' and for being a loyal reader! I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> _Prompt: maybe just something fluffy with Matt and Peter because I love them being all brotherly and stuff??_
> 
> Well, we all love Matt and Peter's fluffy relationship so here we go!

_The adventures of Daredevil and Spider-Man were always interesting, but not always positive. One of their first adventure together was an especially bad experience for them both._

“Peter, you’re freezing.” Matt comments sharply, his voice finding its way through the cold wind to the spiderling, who is stumbling behind Matt, every inch of his body rejecting the cold in fitful shivers.

Peter stutters something but it makes little sense, even to Matt’s sonar hearing.

His own voice is lost in the bitter draught.

Peter’s core body temperature is quickly dropping and even his shivers aren’t helping. His suit is fairly simple, however Matt expected the thick fabric to have some kind of cold resistance.

“Come here.” Matt’s cold, himself, but Peter will die at this rate. Daredevil lifts the small body onto his back. He instantly feels Peter’s arms and legs wrap around him, his (no doubt blue) lips shuddering against Matt’s back.

Matt’s footsteps crunch through the snow in the direction of the East River.

“Cold b-bl-blooded.” Peter sniffles into Matt’s shoulder. “Sp-Spi… der.”

That’s a problem.

Matt’s hands latch onto Peter’s thighs, making sure that his weight is supported. With that, they make haste through the snowstorm.

  


Matt locates a subway station. He kicks the locked door with little force. It doesn’t budge and he’s exhausted from carrying Peter for so long. Then, Matt slams his fist through the glass panel an feels around inside. He undoes a deadbolt and pushes the door open.

The broken shards of glass crunch under Matt’s heavy boots.

He takes Peter to the farthest corner, gently lowering him to the spit and tobacco-smelling floor.

Peter’s still shaking but considerably less than before.

Matt sits down, too, shifting Peter between his legs so he can wrap his arms around the teen. Peter curls up, bunching his legs against Matt’s hip. His body rests against the redhead’s warm torso, syphoning off his heat.

“Keep your hands and feet warm.” Daredevil tells the young man.

“Y’know, t-the webs don’t come o-out of m-m-me.” Peter’s voice trembles.

Matt snorts. When Peter makes a confused noise, Matt shrugs. “I can hear your organs. I’d know if there was a new one. Plus, I can hear the machines.”

“Just… Wade mentioned…” Peter sniffs, shuffling closer into Matt’s arms. “It’s… pretty outside.”

“Are you spending New Year’s with your aunt?” Matt asks conversationally, running a hand over Peter’s head. He still feels quite cold so Matt removes the top of his costume, glad he’s wearing an undershirt, and braces the cold.

“She’s going out.” Peter warily puts on the leather jacket. “Matt, you’ll be cold…”

“I’m fine.” Matt aims a perfect scowl at Peter. “No arguing.”

“You can’t just treat me like a kid!” Peter protests, worrying the sleeve of Daredevil’s costume. “You should wear it.”

“You should try not to die.”

  


Matt wakes up the next morning, Peter curled up in his arms. There wasn’t much left, but Peter used some of his webs to make a flimsy tent for them, to trap hot air. It’s slightly warmer.

Peter’s core temperature seems much better; Matt’s arms are cold and sore but he’ll be fine.

“My place.” Daredevil tells Peter. The kid nods obediently.

  


Despite it being morning, it’s still cold outside and the duo are exhausted.

Matt really tries to make a point of not stealing cars but, now that it’s daylight and there’s ones driving around, he stops a taxi and orders the woman out. She’s actually quite nice about it.

“Who are you staying with tonight?” Matt asks as he gets into the driver’s side. Peter seems nervous but he’s already been in a car with Matt before and lived. Plus, they’re too tired to care.

Matt wishes he could have done this last night, as not to endanger Peter, but he didn’t want to leave the boy and he was too tired to find any busy streets.

The abandoned shelter had been their best bet.

Matt starts the car, pulls onto the road. He ignores lights and signs, but does a brilliant job of avoiding other cars. It does annoy the other drivers, though. A man in a black BMW flips Matt off, Peter notices from the back seat.

“On my own. Probably go out, hunt crime. Make sure no-one gets hurt.” Spider-Man tries to puff up his chest a little but his voice wavers.

“Stay over at mine.”

Matt carefully doesn’t mention that he was supposed to be going out with Foggy and Karen. They have each other; Peter has no-one. The last Matt heard, he’s having trouble making friends at school. Some idiot called Flash is picking on him. Wade told him, and then described a graphic and illegal plan.

“Aren’t you going out or something? You can drink.” Peter points out. “Thought people your age would go clubbing.”

“Cane gets in the way.” Matt deflects.

  


Matt offers Peter the bottle of German booze, scrutinises him as he takes the bottle.

“One beer.” Matt warns him, just like his father had done to him. It’s not very strong.

They’re perched on his rooftop. Peter is staring off into the sky, with its dark hues of blue, eagerly awaiting the fireworks. Matt’s ears are trained on the streets – the happy noises of near-midnight kisses and friends making promises for the year to come.

Peter takes a sip, screws up his face, and then hands the bottle back to Matt.

“You’re so cool.” Peter comments, his heart plying a steady rhythm in his chest. Matt had suspected Peter was over the whole ‘wow, I’m meeting another hero and he has powers just like me’ phase, but apparently not.

“I don’t mean it like that.” Peter’s voice drops. He draws his legs in. “You’re just really cool. Nice, y’know?”

Matt’s lips quirk up. He hears Peter take a shy drink from his bottle.

“Pays off when you act like yourself.” Matt tells him and it’s a _lie_ but it’s the good kind of lie. The kind of lie most people believe until they encounter the horrors of the real world.

Matt doesn’t dwell on that, tonight. Not like he usually would.

“Not so much, in my experience.” Peter lowers his head, takes another sip. He shuffles closer on the rooftop to Matt, who ruffles the kid’s messy hair. It’s almost as bad as Matt’s own.

Peter laughs and immediately tries to reciprocate but Matt grabs him in a loose headlock, then leaves his arm slung around Peter’s shoulders.

“Happy New Year!” Cries come from below, loud enough for Peter to hear.

Peter recites the same thing to Matt, then takes a long swig from the bottle, his palms clamming up.

Matt listens to the hummingbird heart for a moment before offering his fist to Peter. The kid bumps his on against it and they smile.

Peter’s wonderment at the crackling and fizzling fireworks is evident in his wide grin. They don’t say much as they focus on the bursts of heat and light and energy. It’s quiet, but not quiet. Not quiet at all.

“Happy New Year, Peter.”


End file.
